The field of digital data compression and in particular digital image compression has attracted great interest for some time.
In the field of digital image compression, many different techniques have been utilised. In particular, one popular technique is the JPEG standard which utilises the discrete cosine transform to transform standard size blocks of an image into corresponding cosine components. In this respect, the higher frequency cosine components are heavily quantised so as to assist in obtaining substantial compression factors. The heavy quantisation is an example of a "lossy" technique of image compression. The JPEG standard also provides for the subsequent loss less compression of the transformed coefficients.
Recently, the field of wavelet transforms has gained great attention as an alternative form of data compression. The wavelet transform has been found to be highly suitable in representing data having discontinuities such as sharp edges. Such discontinuities are often present in image data or the like.
Although the preferred embodiments of the present invention will be described with reference to the compression of image data, it will be readily evident that the preferred embodiment is not limited thereto. For examples of the many different applications of Wavelet analysis to signals, reference is made to a survey article entitled "Wavelet Analysis" by Bruce et. al. appearing in IEEE Spectrum, October 1996 page 26-35. For a discussion of the different applications of wavelets in computer graphics, reference is made to "Wavelets for Computer Graphics", I. Stollinitz et. al. published 1996 by Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, Inc.
It would be desirable to provide an hardware embodiment of an encoder and method so as to provide for efficient and effective encoding of a series of wavelet coefficients in order to substantially increase the speed of encoding.